My Little Pony: The Black Mask
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo gets a new hockey mask and decides to wear it at his next concert, but soon after the concert, Neo tries to take off the mask and it will not come off, as Twilight tries to find a way to remove the mask, the mask takes over Neo's body and transforms him into a demonic creature, and Twilight must find a way to free Neo from the mask before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1 Neo's New Mask

My Little Pony: The Black Mask

Chapter 1

Neo's New Mask

It was 3 days after Neo came back from the Crystal Empire after performing there, and also when the Cutie Mark Crusaders showed him that they had earned their cutie marks. Rarity and Applejack told the crusaders that from now on, whenever they want to travel outside of Ponyville, they have to tell them and that someone has to travel with them to look after them. The crusaders agreed to that and said they would do that from now on.

In the castle of Friendship, Twilight was cleaning the throne room and Spike was helping her. She and Spike were talking about Neo's upcoming concert that was gonna be later today and they were looking forward to seeing it. A few minutes later, Neo came in the castle, carrying something in his hand, Twilight greeted him and asked him what he had in his hand. Neo showed it to her and it was a black hockey mask that he just got from somewhere in town. Twilight and Spike looked at the mask and it shined right before them. Spike thought the mask was neat and he suggested that Neo wear it during his next performance, and that's exactly what Neo was planning to do.

Later that day, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were helping Neo get ready for his performance, Neo decided to wear his new mask for the show this time instead of makeup, Rarity said it always nice to try something new now and then. And so when it was time for the performance to begin, everypony in town was gathered outside the stage waiting for the show to begin. Neo's friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched from the front row like they usually do.

The curtain opened and the music started to play, then Neo appeared on stage wearing his Gothic outfit and his new black hockey mask. He began playing music and dancing to it like he typically does in his performances and he made scary illusions appear as he performed. He performed 5 heavy metal songs throughout his performance ("Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot, "Higher Coward" by Immolation, "Whole Lotta Love" by Coalesce, "Cheated" by Lamb of God, "Dissonance" by Hatebreed.")

When the performance was over, everypony clapped, Neo's friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders clapped the loudest and everypony loved the performance, despite the strangeness and scary images. Neo went backstage to change back into some regular clothes before he came off the stage, he knew the performance turned out great and everypony loved it, but little did he know that something terrible was about to happen to him.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Take Off Mask

My Little Pony: The Black Mask

Chapter 2

Can't Take Off Mask

Neo was backstage, changing into some regular clothes, and he was going to meet his friends outside the stage once he was done changing. But when he started to take off his black mask, it wouldn't come off. He tried many times to take it off, but it felt like it was stuck to his face. He was really freaked out by this and he didn't know what to do.

He went outside to see his friends and they were outside waiting for him. They came up to him and commended him for his performance, Rarity wondered why he was still wearing the mask. She asked him why doesn't he take off the mask and Neo said he can't explain it but he can't take the mask off. The ponies were shocked by that, Twilight said, "What do you mean you can't take it off?" Neo said, "That's just what I'm saying, I've tried everything, but I can't physically take the mask off." Rainbow Dash found that hard to believe, she flew over to him and said, "That's crazy, you should be able to take it off, let me try."

Rainbow Dash tried to take the mask off of Neo's face, but it wouldn't come off. The ponies were very worried and they couldn't believe that the mask wouldn't come off. Rainbow Dash stopped, giving up on taking it off, and she said, "What did you do, glue the mask to your face?" Neo said, "I don't know why it won't come off, but I wanna get it off." Twilight said, "Don't worry Neo, try not to panic, we'll figure something out, I'll look into my book of spells and see if I can find a spell that will remove the mask."

Neo and Twilight went back to the castle, Neo sat on a couch, still in shock about the fact that he couldn't remove the mask. Twilight went into her library and began looking through a book of spells.

As Neo waited for Twilight to find something, Neo began to feel very strange, he suddenly felt angry and felt like destroying something. Then his mask began to tighten onto his face even more and his body began to deform into something monstrous. Neo's body turned black and he began transforming. When he was fully transformed, he looked like a black demonic creature.

Neo roared like a lion and he picked up the couch and threw it across the room. Spike heard the noise and he came in and saw what Neo had become, Spike screamed and Neo tried to throw something at him. Spike ran for his life and went to get Twilight. Neo lost Spike in the hallway and he went into the library. Neo knocked over library shelves and turned the entire library into a big mess.

Spike came in Twilight's room and told Twilight what happened, at first she thought he was making it up, but then she heard the noise from the library. Twilight quickly ran into the library and she saw Neo tearing it apart, she said, "Neo, what in Celestia's name are you doing?" Neo roared angrily and threw some books at Twilight, she used her magic to stop the books from hitting her, but then Neo quickly ran out of the library and he ran out of the castle and headed into Ponyville.

Twilight and Spike came outside and they saw Neo run into town. Twilight was very worried, she said, "Oh my Celestia, that mask has turned Neo into a monster, my friends and I had better stop him before he hurts somepony." She told Spike to stay at the castle and she went to get her friends, she is going to need their help to stop Neo and try to change him back.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 An Evil Mask

My Little Pony: The Black Mask

Chapter 3

An Evil Mask

The black mask that Neo was wearing had taken over him and has transformed him into a demonic creature, and now he was on the loose in Ponyville, and there's no telling what he will do as long as he stays a monster.

Twilight went to go get her friends because she knew that if she had any hope of changing Neo back to himself, she was going to need their help. She found her friends and told them what had happened to Neo and they all wanted to help. They raced around Ponyville, hoping that they would find Neo before he hurts somepony. As they were searching for Neo, Neo was tearing up things around Ponyville, including destroying gardens, drink stands, carriages, and he even broke a small statue outside the town hall.

Then Neo ran towards Applejack's farm at Sweet Apple Acres, he went inside the barn and he threw haystacks around the barn. Then Neo came out and roared like a lion. Then suddenly, the mane 6 appeared, Twilight said, "Okay Neo, you stop this rampage right now." The other ponies were in shock by what had happened to him, but they were going to help change him back in any way they could.

Neo leaped at them and Twilight blocked him with her magic, Neo roared at them and he leaped at Rainbow Dash and hit her face. Rainbow Dash went down, but she glared angrily and zoomed at him. She hit him and pinned him to the ground, she tried to hold him down, but Neo was too strong for her, Neo pushed her off and he escaped back into town. The ponies were mad that he got away, he was too strong for them, even with magic. But then Twilight knew that the only pony who could possibly help change him back was Princess Luna.

Twilight used her magic to make her friends fly and they flew over to Canterlot Castle to see Princess Luna. When they got to the castle, they told Luna about what had happened to Neo and what he was doing. Luna was very worried, she knew that Neo would never do anything like that, but Twilight mentioned that he wasn't himself, it was the mask that Neo had been wearing that had taken over him and was causing him to behave the way he was behaving. They said they tried to stop him, but he was too strong for them, and she may be the only one who can change him back. Luna loved Neo very much and she was willing to do anything to help him if he was in danger, even if he was the danger, and so Luna agreed to come with the mane 6 back to Ponyville, Then Luna used her magic to make the mane 6 fly and they went back to Ponyville to stop Neo and change him back to himself before it's too late.

Back in Ponyville, Neo was in the Everfree Forest, throwing rocks, sticks and other objects around the place and acting very violently. Suddenly, a loud feminine voice shouted, "Neo, stop this at once!" Neo looked over and he saw Princess Luna and the mane 6 land on the ground a few feet away from him.

Neo roared and he leaped at Princess Luna, she used her magic to restrain him, she made him float in the air and he couldn't move, she said, "I don't want to hurt you Neo, please let me free you from this evil." Then Luna's eyes glowed, her horn glowed and a gigantic aurora of light engulfed Neo. The light circled Neo's body and it started to change him back and separate him from the mask. When the light faded, Neo's body was back to normal, but it was still trying to separate Neo from the mask, the mask didn't want to let go of him.

Twilight used her magic to help Neo separate from the mask and Luna used her magic to pull the mask off of his face. Finally, with one pull of her magic, the mask finally let go of Neo and fell to the ground. Neo also fell to the ground and he felt very weak. He was unconscious for a few minutes, Twilight tried to wake him up and he eventually came around.

Neo didn't remember anything and he asked what happened. Luna approached him with a smile and said, "All is well my love, please don't worry, everything is alright now." She kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush. Twilight and her friends were so relieved that Neo was back to himself again, Luna came across the mask on the ground and she stepped on it, destroying it, making sure that it never takes over anyone else.

Twilight and her friends told Neo what had happened and Neo apologized for everything that happened during his rampage, they quickly forgave him and told him it wasn't his fault, he wasn't himself when the mask took over him and it was the mask that made him do those horrible things. Then they all gave him a hug, thankful that they had their friend back and everything was okay. And Luna was happy that he was back as well, after all, they had some catching up to do with their marriage.

Meanwhile in another dimension, in a labyrinth of pain and pleasure stood Hellraiser, he had been watching everything and he was very disappointed, he said, "I can't believe they triumphed, I almost had that kid under my control, no matter, they haven't heard the last of me, for my next plan will succeed. There is an evil inside one of his friends, an evil that I can unleash and use to make Equestria mine forever, and when I unleash the evil in her and make her mine, Equestria will witness a new era of pain and suffering."

As he was planning out his next plan, he was looking at Rarity, and he said, "Yes, you will be my next target, and I will unleash the demon from within you... Rarity."

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
